


Save Him

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feral Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the wordslaboratory,werewolvesanddelay.





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I did a little drabble thing where we found three words and each wrote a drabble of them, then compared what we came up with! This is mine, and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13395720) is hers. [My Tumblr post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/169791345884/stiles-blasted-his-way-into-the-secret-laboratory).

Stiles blasted his way into the secret laboratory, knocking out all who stood in his way. Derek, stuck in his feral state, thrashed against chains until Stiles released him. He allowed Derek a few minutes to nuzzle his neck before shushing him and pulling away. 

“Just a little while longer, Der. Come on.”

Stiles guided Derek out into the night, stumbling as Derek tried to walk with his nose buried in Stiles’ neck.

He managed to get them safely situated in the backseat of the car, then allowed Derek to finally scent him properly until Derek was back to normal.


End file.
